customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soulcalibur Endless Rage (Thevideotour1's version)
Soul Calibur Endless Rage is a weapon based fighting game made by the Namco fans. This game is similar to Tekken Endless Rage and Virtua Fighter Endless Rage. This game is for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay Like previous games in the series, Soul Calibur Endless Rage is a weapon-based fighting game. Players use high and low vertical and horizontal attacks to damage opposing player characters and can block incoming attacks or parry enemies' moves to gain a tactical advantage. Now the player can select what type of character you want to play from Soulcailbur IV to Soulcalibur V. Character Creation also returned to the game with over 500 equipments from Soulcalibur III, IV, Broken Destiny, V, and Lost Swords. Critcal Edge also returned to the game since Soulcalibur V. Weapon Gauge returned to this game sincE Soul Edge. Returning Characters *Amy - Rapier *Arthur - Katana *Astaroth - Giant Ax *Cassandra - Sword & Shield *Cervantes - Long Sword & Pistol Sword *Greed - Dual Kunai *Hilde - Short Sword and Spear *Hwang - Dao *Ivy - Snake Sword *Kilik - Bo staff *Li Long - Nunchaku *Lizardman - Axe and Shield *Maxi - Nunchaku *Miser - Katana and Shuriken *Mitsurugi - Katana *Nightmare - Soul Edge (Zweihänder type) *Olcadan - All Weapons *Raphael - Rapier *Rock - Giant Mace *Seong Mi-Na - Zanbatou *Setsuka - Iaitō Hidden in an Umbrella Sword *Siegfried - Zweihänder *Sophitia - Sword and Shield *Taki - Dual Kodachi *Talim - Dual Tonfa *Tira - Ring Blade *Voldo - Dual Katars *Xianghua - Jian *Yoshimitsu - Katana and Sashimono *Yun-seong - Dao *Zasalamel - Death Scythe New Characters New characters debuted in this game, but they have fighting styles that are based on custom character disciplines from Soul Calibur III and unique ones. *Anastasia - Grieve edge *Kevin - Lance *Kosei - Sai *Ladislava - Extendable staff *Lieyan - Wind and fire wheels *Meichun - Deer horn knives *Risa - Sickle *Wolfgang - Iron Sword (Zweihänder) Sound Effects Used This video games uses a few Sound Ideas and Hollywoodedge sounds. It also uses fighting sound effects made exclusively in Soulcalibur II. *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD Trivia *This video game is set back in the year 1591, between the Soulcalibur II era and the Soulcalibur IV era. *In this game, all characters have 3 different costumes. *The sound effects from Soul Calibur II is used in this game. *For the old characters' Japanese voices in this game, they consists of attack and damage sound clips from Soulcalibur II. Zasalamel, Tira, Setsuka, Olcadan and Rock's Japanese voice consist of attack and damage sound clips from Soul Calibur III as well. *For Amy's voice in this game, it is based on the peppy voice because she has brand new quotes and old attack and damage sound clips from Soul Calibur III. Characters Creation Voices Male *Heroic (English: Yuri Lowenthal / Japanese: Daisuke Kishio) *Young Villager (English: David Vincent / Japanese: Takuya Eguchi) *Rookie (English: Jay Lerner) *Young Knight (English: Kaiji Tang / Japanese: Masahide Yamaguchi) *Stoic (English: Steve Staley / Japanese: Masakazu Suzuki) *Cold-Hearted (English: Kyle Hebert / Japanese: Hiroo Sasaki) *Stone Cold (English: Ian Sinclair) *Rival (English: David Gallagher) *Hot-blooded (English: Christopher Sabat) *Joker (English: Duncan Brannan) *Scoundrel (English: Sam Riegel / Japanese: Ire Shiozaki) *Brash (English: Anthony Jenkins / Japanese: Taketora) *Clean Cut (English: D.C. Douglas) *Reliable Leader (English: Travis Willingham / Japanese: Yoshihisa Kawahara) *Veteran Soldier (English: Kirk Thorton / Japanese: Toshihiko Nakanichi) *Studious (English: Dan Woren) *Rebel (English: Spike Spencer) *Villainous (English: Steve Bulen / Japanese: Kenta Miyake) *Gruff (English: Richard Epcar / Japanese: Riki Kitazawa) *Old Man (English: Chas Mitchell / Japanese: Keiji Hirai) Female *Heroic (English: Cherami Leigh / Japanese: Juri Nagatsuma) *Upbeat (English: Janice Kawaye / Japanese: Yuna Inamura) *Young Lady (English: Eden Riegel / Japanese: Akiko Kawase) *Fun-Loving (English: Melissa Altro / Japanese: Eriko Fujimaki) *Peppy (English: Heather Hogan / Japanese: Kanako Tateno) *Rookie (English: Carrie Savage / Japanese: Yuki Makishima) *Cadet (English: Michelle Ruff / Japanese: Nami Kurokawa) *Upper Class (English: Cristina Pucelli / Japanese: Hiromi Konno) *Serious (English: Stephanie Sheh / Japanese: Aira Yuhki) *Flirtatious (English: Karen Strassman / Japanese: Takako Honda) *Alluring (English: Brianne Siddall / Japanese: Takako Honda) *Independent (English: Ali Hillis / Japanese: Rei Matsuzaki) *Joker (English: Kath Soucie / Japanese: Hisako Kanemoto) *Reliable Leader (English: Jessica Straus / Japanese: Seiko Yoshida) *Veteran Soldier (English: Kristen Potter / Japanese: Kairi Satake) *Mature *Sultry (English: Nicole Balick / Japanese: Yuka Keicho) *Motherly (English: Unknown / Japanese: Kimiko Saitō) *Big Sister (English: Cindy Robinson / Japanese: Yu Sugimoto) *Old Lady (English: Unknown / Japanese: Noriko Uemura) Voice cast English Cast *Amber Lee Connors as Ladislava *Ben Diskin as Kosei *Bryce Papenbrook as Kevin *Charles Kluasemeyer as Raphael *Chris O'Donnell as Belial *Cristina Vee as Meichun *Cynthia Holloway as Taki *Dave Mallow as Arthur *David Jeremiah as Olcadan *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Risa *Doug Cockle as Greed *Ed Cunningham as Mitsurugi *Spencer Liff as Li Long *Erika Lenhart as Seong Mi-Na *Grant George as Kilik *Heather Halley as Cassandra *Heather Hogan as Amy *Hynden Walch as Talim *Jamieson Price as Algol *Jennifer Hale as Tira *Jesse McCartney as Lieyan *Josh Grelle as Wolfgang *Julie Ann Taylor as Hilde *Keith Silverstein as Zasalamel *Lani Minella as Ivy *Liam O'Brien as Torgeir *Lucien Dodge as Hwang *Michael McConnohie as Astaroth *Michael Reisz as Yun-seong *Mitch Urban as Yoshimitsu *Morgan Freeman as Rock *Patrick Seitz as Cervantes *Roger Craig Smith as Nightmare, Siegfried *Steve Van Wormer as Maxi *Tara Platt as Setsuka *Tia Ballard as Anastasia *Wendee Lee as Xianghua Character Creation (English Cast) *Carrie Savage as Rookie (Female) *Cherami Leigh as Heroic (Female) *Cristina Pucelli as Upper Class *Dan Woren as Studious *David Gallagher as River *Heather Hogan as Peppy *Janice Kawaye as Upbeat *Jay Lerner as Young Man 1 *Lee Everest as Old Man *Melissa Altro as Fun-Loving *Michelle Ruff as Cadet *Robert Patrick as Man 3 *Steve Bulen as Man 2 *Yuri Lowenthal as Heroic (Male) Japanese Cast *Chikao Ōtsuka as Greed *Hideyuki Hori as Olcadan *Hikaru Midorikawa as Vulefram *Hironori Miyata as Li Long *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Zasalamel *Houko Kuwashima as Anastasia *Jin Urayama as Cervantes *Joji Nakata as Algol *Kanako Tateno as Amy *Kanehira Yamamoto as Arthur *Kaori Yagamata as Ladislava *Kiyoyuki Yanada as Rock *Kosuke Takaguchi as Belial *Kōsuke Toriumi as Yun-seong *Mamoru Miyano as Hwang *Masumi Arano as Tira *Miyuki Sawashiro as Ivy *Nanaho Katsuragi as Setsuka *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Nightmare, Siegfried *Norio Wakamoto as Yoshimitsu *Reiko Takagi as Cassandra *Ryoko Shintani as Xianghua *Ryōtarō Okiayu as Kratt *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Astaroth *Sachiko Kojima as Taki *Sanae Kobayashi as Seong Mi-Na *Shigeo Kiyama as Maxi *Sōichirō Hoshi as Kilik *Takahiro Sakurai as Torgeir *Takashi Ōhara as Lehuo *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Mitsurugi *Yasunori Masutani as Raphael *Yukari Tamura as Talim *Yūki Kaji as Kosei *Yuki Matsuoka as Meichun *Yūko Kaida as Hilde Character Creation (Japanese Cast) *Daisuke Kishio as Young Man 3 *Eriko Fujimaki as Girl 3 *Hirofumi Tanaka as Young Man 1 *Hiroki Takahashi as Man 3 *Hiromi Konno as Girl 2 *Kanako Tateno as Young Girl 2 *Keiji Hirai as Old Man *Kenta Miyake as Man 2 *Kimiko Saitou as Woman 1 *Masaya Takatsuka as Man 1 *Nami Kurokawa as Young Girl 1 *Naoki Imamura as Young Man 2 *Noriko Uemura as Old Woman *Yuki Makishima as Rookie Attires *Aeon Calcos **1P: Soul Calibur V (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur III (1P) *Algol **1P: Soul Calibur V (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) *Amy **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire (designed by Toshiyuki Endo) **3P: New Attire (designed by Toshiyuki Endo) *Anastasia **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Arthur: **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Belial **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Cassandra **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur III (2P) *Cervantes **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur II (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV (2P) *Chira **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Greed **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Hilde **1P: Soul Calibur IV (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur V (2P) *Hwang **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Blade (3P) *Ivy **1P: Soul Calibur IV (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Kilik **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny(2P) **3P: New Attire (designed by Leon Wu) *Kratt **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Kyoikujoyo **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Ladislava **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Lehuo **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Li Long **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur III (2P) **3P: Soul Blade (3P) *Maxi **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur II (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur (3P) *Mitsurugi **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny(2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Nightmare **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) *Raphael **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur III (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Sophitia **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) *Taki **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Talim **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Xianghua **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur (2P) *Yun-seong **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P)